


Aetheist

by orphan_account



Series: the true lives of the fabulous killjoys, abridged [2]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance, The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Implied Character Death, M/M, Psychological Torture, Sensory Deprivation, danger days, killjoys, this is rllyyyy short but wanted to come back to this au again, toture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:21:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11539746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: In Battery City, there is no God.





	Aetheist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snailthesaints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailthesaints/gifts).
  * Inspired by [half a soul divided / empty sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6817735) by [snailthesaints](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailthesaints/pseuds/snailthesaints). 



Sometimes, in this godless world, you see things you don’t wanna see; you hear things you don’t wanna hear; you do things you don’t wanna do.

For me, that’s him.

I was torn away, second, after Fun Ghoul. When I came in, I told him everything that happened, and when he left, he screamed like he was being lit up from the inside out.

I don’t believe that there could possibly be a god, not anymore. It’s all bullshit - sure, you can believe in Destroya, and that’s all well and good, but when they take your best friend’s best friend and make him forget everything he’s ever known, you can’t possibly do that anymore. What fucking god would let Party Poison stay there, unknowing, believing that he is not alone while his boyfriend is being tortured or killed or worse in some far off room? What sort of asshole could do that?

And the worst thing is, he shakes, and sobs, silently, and I watch, watch as they force feed him and pump oxygen into his lungs, keep him alive, and he doesn’t know. He doesn’t fucking know, and we can’t fucking tell him.

We can’t do anything.

And that’s why there isn’t a god.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: mercurialhardy


End file.
